Shadows of Yourself
by Red Shade43
Summary: The Team is sucked into the one place they thought they could control. After a battle with Antithesis, YJ tries to sleep it off. But sleeping wasn't a good answer. No one can escape their own mind...


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hey, so I decided to make this fic. Yay :D  
**

* * *

Wally woke up to find himself in a dark room.

He pushed himself up, noticing a pain in the nook of his left arm. He lifted his arm to feel a small hole in his arm. Injection. Great.

He went to his hands and knees, feeling dizzy with a migraine. He blinked a few times before standing up.

_'M'gann? Rob? Hello?' _He got no answer. Sighing dramatically, he stumbled in one direction, eventually hitting a wall. He knocked on the wall, hearing a small echo. He brought back a fist and punched the wall several times before breaking a small hole.

He stepped back, covering his eyes from a bright white light. Once he got used to the light, he broke a sizable hole to crawl through. He fell on his face, not at all helping his migraine. Wally looked himself over. Civvies. He looked up to see a nothing but white. Walking forward, He began to see a bit of black. It was a house. He walked in, seeing everything but himself in black and white. After a second, he noticed that it was_ his_ house.

"What?" He mumbled, walking forward onto a white room with black corners. He turned to leave, when an hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking him to the ground. His vision got blurry for a few moments.

"Welcome back, freak." Wally's eyes came clear to see his father towering over him, hands balled up to fists.

"No..." The red head tried getting up, but his father kicked him in the stomach, sending him across the room. Wally began to vibrate when he heard footsteps approaching.

"You little piece of shit." The footsteps said before stomping on his arms, breaking them while he whimpered. The man continued his beating, hot tears running down his face.

"You don't deserve to be my son, you little nobody."

_Crack_

There went his nose

"Stop." He sobbed, holding himself and trying to be small. His father grabbed his right wrist and yanked behind his back, about to dislocate his arm.

"What do I say every time before I beat you?" He grunted. Wally sobbed. His father yanked his arm up.

"What do I say?!"

"That it's for my own good!" The red head sobbed, his father grunted.

"Good." With that, he pulled his son's arm out of its socket. Wally's body shut down, and he only cried silently as his father hit him in the face, his side, his dislocated arm. Everywhere. Just like he was a kid. The tears that ran down his face mingled with his blood from internal and external bleeding.

Not that he noticed it, but his shadow had lengthened from the small black pool right beneath him to a figure that looked just like him, in the same fetal position, until eventually the face of the shadow pulled away from its arm and opened its white eyes. It stood up, the white circles turned into a glare. A white mouth appeared, and it said.

"Goodbye, Dad."

Suddenly, the black fist grabbed the older man's shadow, and started tearing it to pieces, almost exactly like a child would to toilet paper, and with every tear of his shadow, a tear went throw the man.

The shadow ripped off Wally's father's arm, and his real 3-D arm ripped off as well, sending blood in the air and the muscles splatted blood across the white room and over the red heads face. The boy was awake enough to watch as his who-he-thought-was-dead- father be torn limb from limb, piece by piece, his still somehow pumping heart squeezed the organ to goo, ripping out his kidney and tearing that to shreds, rolling his eyes then smashing them, some of the tissue landed on the mentally scarred boy.

After the man was nothing but red mush, thee shadow stomped on it and smiled at the wide-green eyed boy.

"Forgive me, brother, for I have sinned." With that, he walked to a black corner of the room, pried it wider, and walked though.

Only moments after, Wally's body convulsed and he puked over his father's remains. he let out a small cry of disbelief, and shivered into a fetal position, and fell unconscious covered in blood, which what used to cover only a piece of his face now covered his whole being, like a scarlet blanket.

* * *

Please give some feed back, please :) This is only if you guys like it, cause I'm seeing which story I'll write next. They're somewhat similar, just slightly different plots.


End file.
